1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield wiper arm connector, more particularly, to a connector capable of connecting different type of wiper arms including a flat-end, a hook-end or a pin-end type wiper arm to a windshield wiper framework.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Driving on the rainy days, drivers could not see very clearly if there is no windshield wipers.
FIGS. 9 and 10 show a conventional windshield wiper with the flat-end type wiper arm. At the end of the windshield wiper arm (a) a driving mechanism is fixed to the windshield wiper framework (c) through a connector (b). There is a connecting shaft (c1) in the wiper framework (c) and a fastening slot (b1) in the connector (b), so the connector can be fixed to the wiper framework (c) though the fastening slot (b1) biting the connecting shaft (c1). Further, there is an inserting slot (b2) in one end of the connector (b), and there is a spring slice (b3) under the slot (b2) and a positioning socket (b4) upon the slot (b2). The end of the wiper arm (a) is flat with a projecting point (a1) thereon, with which the wiper arm (a) can be inserted into the inserting slot (b2) of the connector (b) while the projecting point (a1) is pushed upward to the positioning socket (b4) by the spring slice (b4).
FIGS. 11 and 12 show another conventional windshield wiper of the hook-end type. A U-shaped clip connector (d) has a fastening slot (d1). The clip connector (d) can be fastened to the connecting shaft (c1) of the wiper framework (c) by the fastening slot (d1). The end of the wiper arm (a) forms a hook (a2) to hook the U-shaped clip connector (d) so that the wiper arm (a) is connected to the wiper framework (c).
As shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, the connector (e) includes a bolt or pin (f) and two fastening slots (e1) and (e2). For assembly, the pin hole (a3) of the wiper arm (a) is put into the rear portion of the connector (e) and the fastening slot (e1) bites the connecting shaft (c1) of the wiper framework (c). So, after the bolt (f) is inserted through the drillings (c2) of the wiper framework (c), the fastening slot (e2) and the pin hole (a3), the wiper arm (a) is connected to the wiper framework (c).
As mentioned above, the wiper arms can have different ends according to the types of different cars. When the windshield wiper is useless and has to be changed, different connectors (b), (d) or (e) have to be chosen to match the right type of the wiper arm (a) for connecting to the wiper framework (c). So, many windshield wiper producers have to manufacture different types of connectors. It is inconvenient for production and will have a higher cost. Further, it is a great trouble for a user to find a suitable connector for maintenance.